regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of The Living Rabbids
Plot After several rabbids (espcially koopas and piggies) get killed on each time, they rise from the grave as undead zombies. Transcript *(The episode starts at the funeral level, Barranco and Argan are seen walking from each tomb cell) *'Barranco': What am i gonna do Argan. Most of my troops ended up killed, thanks to those heroes, now how the glade am i gonna won the full war, if i can't let me and the other empire lords success. *'Argan': Here's one way we can do, bring them back from the dead. *'Barranco': Back fro, the dead, are you filthing crazy!? If we tried doing that, they would be zombies, eat our brain flesh and we would become more of the undead.. *'Argan': Well, unless we took all of the full each tomb cells, we should take them to the park, except for the empty cells. *'Barranco': Now i know what you are saying. *(At the park, each empire dropship send in each drop pods full of fulled tomb cells) *'Barranco': And now heroes, prepare for your (Presses the alive button) doom! *(Each zombie rabbid, zombie koopa, and zombie piggie rose out of their tomb cells and approached to the park house) *'Mordecai': Hey, when is the park full of several undead empire troops? *'Grumpy': Actually, Mordecai. There Zombie Rabbids Koopas and Piggies as undead Empire Troops. *'Nate': Okay. I just got out here and this happened. *'Maellard': We got to do something or else we would all di- *(An zombie rabbid suddenly attack Maellard and grabs him, Maellard's voice can be heard the vanished) *'Calvin': I guess Maellard's a goner. *(Scene shows a zombie rabbid chewing on Malleard's head) *'Black': This is so bad. *(7 of the zombie rabbid, 6 zombie piggies, and 5 zombie koopa escaped thw park and terrorize the city while biting people into zombies by growing bunny ears) *'Purple (Tallest)': Even the news said the happening of the undead too. *(Scene shows to news channel 25) *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Welcome to News Channel 25, today's news alert is rhat there is some kind of a living like dead invasion that the creatures biting thevpoeple turned civilians into zombie with bunny ears. Villager #9 would be on the seen. *'Villager #9': Thank you sir, the amount of these zombies jave spread all over and appears to be impossible to be so powerful. (Bitten by a zombie koopa and a zombie piggie) And there you have it folks I am now a- (Turns into a zombie with bunny ears) Bwaghh. *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Thanks, Villager #9. Anyway, lets cut to thw traffic on a helicopter. *'Helicopter Man': Thank you, traffic is horrific down there, people's cars are in a traffic jam, with people evacuating to the streets. *(A zombie rabbid attacks the camera man, biting him, the camera goes static and been in Stand By mode) *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Well, hopefully we can be safe. *(Washington DC) *'News Reporter (WUSA9)': Hello we are back. This just in, undead beings are attacking the California area, and are expected to hit Canada next. *(Scene switches to Stan's house) *'Stan Marsh': And this is where I live. *'Phineas': Wow, nice place you got here, pretty cool huh. *'Stan Marsh': It sure is. *'Nate': Good thing people put an indestructible shield over Soith Park and Springfield. *'Phineas': Where did you come from, Nate? *'Nate': I transported. *(Scene shows the zombies yryingbto destroy the shield, a few of them made a Antiindestruble shieldinator that zaps the shield until the shield disappears) *'Buford': Well that stinks, who would've stop a shield. *'Baljeet': Um perhaps that. *(Scene shows the zombies biting everyone into bunny ear human zombies) *'Ferb': It appears that we need to retreat somewhere else. *'Kyle': Good idea. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Hour long episodes